Tell me everything
by Brentinator
Summary: Chase gets jumped on the way home from school and he just happens to get attacked in the alley near his father's apartment. Rated high T for violence. For AzulaTano's contest.
Chase's POV.

Walking through that crisp autumn air made me realize how stupid I was to forget my jacket. I rubbed my exposed arms swiftly, trying to warm them up as I was walking home from the school after Adam spilt his lemonade in principal Perry's office while trying to get his Nerble back and blamed it on me, resulting in detention. Trent beat me up today as well, so my normal fifteen pound backpack felt like forty instead because of my aching arms and legs. The dull pain in my head because of a small headache soon because pounding instead. Then the sky opened up and droplets of water started falling on my head, making me even colder. I wish Adam had just taken the consequences instead of blaming it on me. That's what good older brothers are supposed to do. I bet even Mr. Davenport did that with Douglas, no matter how much they fought, annoying everyone to death. But what was I supposed to expect? Adam isn't the brightest human being. Soon enough, the rain let up a bit and I was able to see clearly again without rainwater or darkness clouding my vision. I was so tired and ready to get home, out of the rain, when I must've taken a wrong turn. I ended up in a dark alley near a apartment and a business building that was, and don't tell Mr. Davenport, but bigger then the Davenport industries building. I was about to turn around and leave when a gloved hand covered my mouth and a gun was pressed to my head.

"Let me go!" I yelled, but it was muffled by the strong hand over my mouth.

"Hold still kid, this won't hurt a bit, it'll hurt a lot!" He yelled before firing the gun.

At first, I thought he shot me, but then I noticed he shot the brick wall.

"Why would you?-" I started before he shoved me to the ground roughly.

My body throbbed with pain and I felt my face being scraped by the rough concrete. I started to push myself off the ground when I saw three more big men come out of nowhere and one pressed his foot into my back, smashing me back onto the ground.

"Le-let me go. Ple- please." I begged with tears starting to run down my face as they fell into the gray concrete, making it turn dark.

The one finally got his foot off of me and I stood up shaking in fear and pain.

"Give us all of your valuables." One of the men demanded.

I was about to refuse when one of the men grabbed my backpack while two others pinned me to the wall. The first guy plunged his hand into my pockets and I flinched, afraid of what he would do. However, all he did was pull out my loose change and my brand new E-phone before letting go of me. One of the guys ripped off the watch that I was wearing and put it in the pile of all the stuff they wanted of mine. The first guy put all of my stuff in a black bag and left, but not before saying.

"Do whatever you want to him. He is no longer of use."

The second guy pinned me to the wall while the second one continuously kicked me in the ribs, sending shocks of pain up my body. Then the guy who had pinned me let go, and I was hardly able to stand up on my own.

"St-stop. Ju-just le-let me go. Ple-please." I begged with tears starting to flow out of my eyes as one kicked me in the knee, making me fall to the ground.

"Wh-what di-did I do?" I asked in pain in fear as one knelt down to my face.

"You know what you did?! You ruined our lives, little brat!" The guy yelled as his rough hand went across my face in a swift motion.

"Lea-leave me alo-alone." I said as my tears started soaking the wet concrete near my face.

"Yeah guys. Let's leave him alone and let him die a slow and painful death." The guy said as he started to leave.

The other two kicked me a few more times in the stomach and ribs before leaving as well.

I was shaking terribly and I tasted blood in my mouth. My ribs felt like fire and my body throbbed so badly. I heard someone coming out the apartment and run to me. I saw a blurry man come near my face and he sounded familiar from what I could tell.

"I can't believe it! Chase! How would you get attacked outside of my apartment building?!" The guy yelled, but instead of meanly, it was more like pure concern with fear mixed in.

Then I realized who it was, but before I blacked out, I said his name.

"Douglas?"

-Time skip-

"Yeah Donnie, he got attacked in between my apartment building and the huge Apple building beside it. Uh huh. No, he is still unconscious so I still don't know what happened or why he was coming home from school this late. Detention? That doesn't sound like something Chase would do."

Ok, so I was regaining consciousness when I heard Douglas talking to Mr. Davenport on the phone. Then pain erupted all over my body, my ribs especially and I wanted to scream, but the only thing that came from me was a small groan.

"I'll have to call you back Donnie. I think he is waking up. Ok. I love you too. Bye." I heard Douglas say before he came over to me.

"Hey Chase? Are you awake?" I heard him ask.

I tried to open my eyes, but they were set on staying fully shut. Then I felt him grasp my hand.

"Chase, squeeze my hand if you are awake." Douglas explained.

It took a lot of effort, but I managed to fully squeeze it.

"Ok that's good. Can you open your eyes?" Douglas asked as he ran his hand through my hair.

It took even more effort and I thought I wouldn't be able to do it, but my eyes finally opened a crack.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Douglas asked.

"Awful." I admitted as a wave of pain went up my body, making me practically slam my head into the soft pillow before my head.

"Sorry buddy. That's what happens when you get beat up in a alley, chances are, you'll feel pretty bad. Have you ever met someone who got beat up in a alley and felt great afterwards?" Douglas said with a small smile.

I laughed a little before pain shot up my ribs and I almost screamed, but moaned instead.

"What's wrong?" Douglas asked, the smile immediately fading and replaced with concern.

"Nothing." I managed to say after the pain subsided.

"Chase, tell me what's wrong." Douglas insisted.

"My ribs hurt a little, but I'm fine. Really." I lied straight through my teeth.

Douglas pulled the blankets down a little and I almost threw up when I saw that my clothes were caked in blood and water. I actually gagged and Douglas held a waste basket under my chin. Luckily, nothing came out.

"You ok?" Douglas asked cautiously.

"Yeah. You can set the trashcan down." I said with a small smile, but it was mostly to assure Douglas I wasn't about to vomit.

He set down the trashcan and lifted my shirt up so he could see my rib cage. I couldn't see it from my position, but I could tell by Douglas's face that it wasn't good. He left the room for a minute, leaving my stomach and chest exposed. I was so glad we were the only ones in the house. He came back with a first aid kit and set it down on the small dark brown coffee table. He pulled out a roll of bandages and sighed.

"This is gonna hurt a bit Chase." Douglas explained before starting to wrap up my ribs tightly.

He quickly finished and sighed.

"Talk to me Chase. What happened?" He asked with a straight face as he started to clean up some of the blood on my face from the scrape from where I landed with a small cloth.

"It's stupid. I'm the smartest man in the world and something stupid happened to me." I explained with tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"I don't care Chase. Tell me everything." Douglas encouraged as he continued to clean me up.

"Ok. Adam did something stupid at school and blamed it on me, so I ended up getting detention. One of the kids at my school beat me up a little before I could leave so I was really slow getting home, plus it got really dark. I took a wrong turn because I was having a bit of trouble seeing because it was so dark and the rain kept getting in my eyes. Then a guy pulled me into a alley and threatened to shoot me. He started hurting me and then three other guys who were working with him came and grabbed all my stuff. One of them reached into my pockets and I was so afraid of what he was gonna do. He was just getting my phone. After that, the guy who grabbed me in the first place left me and the others to beat me up. After they finished, they left and...you know the rest." I confessed, then tears started streaming down my face.

Douglas noticed immediately and held out his arms. I immediately climbed into them while being careful of my broken ribs and sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's ok Chase. Just let it out. You've been through a lot today." Douglas soothed as he rubbed circles on my back.

"I had never been so scared in my life. I thought I was gonna die." I said with sobs coming through my throat.

"It's ok. I got you. You're ok now. It's ok now." Douglas muttered as he continued to rub my back.

After tears streaming down my face and holding onto my father for the slightest comfort for who knows how long, I finally settled down and laid back down. Douglas looked at me with sympathetic eyes as he continued to examine my battered and bruised body, and he finally explained that the only other thing I had besides the ribs and the scrape was a minor concussion and enough bruises that made me look like a spotted banana.

"You are extremely lucky Chase. This could've been much worse." Douglas explained as he got up and went to the freezer.

When he came back, he was holding a glass of water, a bottle of Advil and a ice pack.

"Here, this'll probably help sooth the pain a bit." Douglas said as he handed me the Advil and water.

"Thanks." I smiled slightly as I quickly took the medicine and put it down on the coffee table.

"Your welcome son." Douglas said with a small smile.

"Have you ever been- that's cold!" I yelled in alarm and shock as Douglas put the ice pack on my head.

"Sorry Chase. You were saying?" Douglas asked.

"Have you ever been jumped before?" I asked cautiously but curiously at the same time.

Douglas nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry. I...I didn't mean to make you feel bad." I admitted as I shifted a bit and the ice pack fell on Douglas foot, making him jump a bit.

I started laughing as my dad looked at the ice pack and back at me.

"Yeah, it is cold." He smiled as he put it back on my head.

We were silent for a minute before I decided to ask another question.

"Who took care of you afterwards?" I asked, expecting anything else but the answer he gave me.

"Donnie. Our parents were out of town, so he was the only one around."

"Wow. So if he helped you out, why do you guys always fight?" I asked.

"What siblings don't fight? That would be like Armageddon." Douglas joked, and I had to crack a smile.

Douglas got up and went into the kitchen, making me curious.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I slightly sat up and making the ice pack fall again.

"Chase, keep that on." He insisted as I picked it up, then he added. "I'm getting myself some dinner. Do you want anything?"

"I'm not hungry." I lied, but my stomach immediately decided to give me up as it growled loudly.

"Come on buddy, I'll make you some soup." Douglas said as he started up a can of soup.

"No, you have done enough Douglas, and I'm so grateful that you found me, but I don't want you to have to do anything else for me. I should be getting home." I explained as I started to get off the couch when Douglas ran over and made me sit down.

"Donnie told me that when you were recovered enough, you could go home. Until then, you are stuck with me." Douglas explained as he gently laid me back down.

I closed my eyes and at this point, I just wanted to sleep.

"Ok." I sighed as I felt Douglas put the ice pack back on my head.

"And Chase?" Douglas started.

"Yes?" I asked as I opened my eyes just enough to see my father.

"I'm not having to take care of you, I want to take care of you." He finished.

The end.

 **I hope this is good! This is the first Couglas story I have ever done!**

 **This is for Azulatano's contest and I have been wanting to do another story about Douglas since the one I made for her secret Santa last December.**

 **I had no ideas at first, then I asked one of my friends (aliqueen16) for ideas and she suggested Chase gets bullied and Douglas helps him out.**

 **I got this from that so...thanks Ali!**

 **I hope I win, and for a prize, I was hoping you could do a whole LR video to the song This is how we roll by Florida Georgia line, if I win of course.**

 **Talk to Azulatano about her contest and I'll see you guys later!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
